1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to indicators adapted to be attached to the tails of livestock such as cattle for identification and treatment purposes. More particularly, it relates to an indicator adapted to contain information relating to the history of medication given to the particular animal, for example, cow, treated, plus means for controlling flies and other insects or pests which infest cattle and other animals, particularly dairy cattle, all conveniently assembled as a kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much fresh milk has to be dumped almost daily because of containing levels of antibiotic which make it unsafe for human consumption. This results from dairy workers who accidentally put milk in the tank which comes from a cow which has been treated with an antibiotic to mastitis or other disease. This is because the milker either does not know that the cow has been treated because of her having been milked at an earlier milking by someone else or because he forgets that she has been treated. Markers are known for identifying cows by number and for treating them with insecticides. However, as evidenced by patents which teach such, specifically U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,981, British Pat. No. 1,111418 (complete specification published Apr. 24, 1968) and Deutsches Patentamt Offenlegungsschrift No. 2331283 (Offenlegunstag 9/1/75), all of which are in some way related to marking or treating cows, no art seems to teach providing a tail data indicator which insures that a milker will not save contaminated milk because of having sure identification of a treated cow but also prevents accidental detaching of the marker by continued swishing of the cow' s tail while at the same time enabling an insecticide or pest control agent or the like to be applied therefrom by such swishing.